Scar's Reign
by Queen Orange
Summary: Take a look at just how Scar's reign changed everything, this time, without his hyenas.
1. The Beginning

Scar watched as the lionesses gathered under Pride Rock, confusion and annoyance obvious on their faces for having to abandon their Hunt. A bit away from the lionesses, the Pride's cubs were playing. Deciding not to wait any longer, Scar took a few moments to make himself to seem upset and called out.

"I know that you're all probably wondering why I called you today."

"Yes, we are!" Naanda growled. "We were in the middle of Hunting!"

"Well, if you'd let me finish you'd now that what I have to tell you is much more important than your missed meal!" Scar's reply was barely above a snarl and all the lionesses knew that whatever he had to say was obviously very important. "As much as it pains me to say this..." Scar paused dramatically, wanting to savor the moment "Unfortunately, there was a stampede and my brother has died." Below him the lionesses gasped and the cubs stopped playing, knowing that Mufasa's death was terrible. Sarabi began to cry silently, nothing but falling tears showing her sadness.

"And...Where is my son? Where is my Simba?" Scar lowered his head, the picture of sadness and regret. "No! Not my son! He can't be dead too!"

"I'm sorry Sarabi, but Simba was playing in the Gorge and then the stampede..." Scar shook his head as if to clear his mind. "I saw him and ran to fetch Mufasa, knowing I could not reach him myself. Mufasa, he..." Scar raised a paw to cover his face, no longer able to keep his face composed in sadness.

"However, do not fear!" The lionesses all looked up, confused by Scar's suddenly triumphant sounding call. Scar cursed internally, forcing himself to calm down so as not to appear suspiciously happy. "Despite the tragedy that has happened today, we will continue to move forward with the dawning of a new era with me as King! As she is my mate, Naanda will rule alongside me as my Queen." When no one said anything, Scar tilted his head to the sky and roared. Without missing a beat, Naanda roared back and the other lionesses copied her, more than a few feeling particularly hesitant.

* * *

In the weeks after Mufasa's and Simba's deaths, a kind of depressive air had hung around the Pride Lands. Even the cubs, normally rambunctious and full of energy did not play, instead lounging around Pride Rock as though unsure of what to do without Simba. One of the cubs had tried his best to keep his friends' minds' off the fact that the former King and Prince were now gone, to no avail.

"Come on, guys!" The little golden cub was determined to get his friends to do something, _anything_ was better than the way they were now. "You can't spend all your time all sad!" They looked at him incredulously and he realized how he'd probably sounded to them. "I know you all miss Simba, and I do, too, but we're going to have to do something eventually." One cub sighed and lifted his head.

"Tojo's right, you guys. We're gonna have to stop moping eventually and it's better to do it now then later." Tojo smiled appreciatively at his friend, thankful that at least one of the others saw things his way.

"See? That's the spirit! If you just sit here thinking about Simba you'll just feel worse." An unconvinced creamy cub shook her head, even as the others looked like they were absorbing what Tojo had said.

"I get what you're saying, but... I can't just stop thinking about Sim-" She paused and stared at the stony ground they laid on. " _Him_ that easily." One of the other cubs stood and padded over to her, giving her a friendly nuzzle.

"Nala, it'll be okay, promise." She pulled back, doing her best to give her friend a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us, Nal'?" Tojo took a step towards her, getting ready to try and convince her again, but she nodded before he could say anything. "Tama, do you want to stay back too?"

"No, I'd rather go with you guys." She started to get up, but turned to face Nala instead. "No offense, but I'd rather go outside and play with the others than stay sad all the time."

"I-I'm...it's fine, guys, really." She reassured Kula, who was beginning to look guilty. "I just need some time to myself right now." The other cubs looked at each other and they all seemed to think the same thing, surrounding Nala and each giving her a nuzzle or headbutt before padding out of the cave solemnly. After some time, the sounds of play drifted up to the cave and Nala scoffed. And to think, they'd said that they'd missed him. _Oh, Simba, I feel like only Sarabi and I truly remember you._


	2. Getting Rid of a Problem

Scar watched as the cubs played near Pride Rock, happy that they seemed to have finally gotten over their sadness over his nephew's death. He began to put his head down on his paws while absentmindedly counting the cubs when he realized one was missing. Confused, he called out to the cubs.

"Hey!" They all turned to him. "Chumvi, my boy, come here!" The chocolate colored cub gave his friends confused glances, but complied nonetheless.

"Yes, Mister Scar?"

"Where's-" Scar paused for a moment, struggling to remember the name of the missing cub. "The other one?"

"The other one...?" Chumvi echoed Scar. "Oh! You mean Nala! She's still sad about Simba."

"Really? Perhaps I should talk to her." Scar mused to himself. "Well, run along, boy." Chumvi nodded and dashed back to his friends.

"Scar!" Scar's head whipped around as he searched for the caller. "Lord Scar!" His eyes widened as he realized that it was a hyena. "Lord Scar, we need your help!" The cubs all scrambled away from the approaching hyena, hiding behind Scar.

"What are you doing here!?" Scar jumped up, hissing at the hyena. "You and all the other hyenas aren't allowed here and I said that we'd talk later!"

"I know, milord, but we need your help! A pride has invaded the Graveyard and the-they are slaughtering us all!" For a moment, Scar paused, a flicker of sadness going across his face.

"Cubs, go and get Naanda and Zuri. We need to go do something."

"What?" Chumvi piped up. "Are you really going to help _hyenas_?" He sneered at the hyena from behind Scar's legs. Scar's hackles rose and he growled at Chumvi.

"I don't care what you think, boy! You are going to go and get your mother and my sister and _we_ are going to deal with this! Now, go!" The cubs, now ignoring the hyena, and scared of Scar, fled to go get the two lionesses.

They didn't need to, though. "How dare you speak to my son like that!" Naanda's snarl sounded from a hill right next Pride Rock.

"I am the _KING!_ " Scar roared back, and Naanda looked cowed, for a moment, before returning to her defiant look. "I will do what I want, when I want to, and you will _LISTEN_ to me!"

"Don't-" Naanda started, only to be interrupted by Scar.

"Let's go!" Scar looked at the immobile hyena and growled. "Move!" With a yelp, the hyena started towards the Graveyard. Scar stalked after him and Naanda begrudgingly followed him, holding her head down submissively. As they followed the hyena, Zuri, Scar's sister, noticed them and came over, wondering what was going on.

"Zuri!" Scar called her, still on edge. "You're coming with me!" The lioness followed her brother, not sure of whether or not she really should.

"Uh, brother?" Zuri asked tentatively.

"What!?" Zuri recoiled from Scar's angry response, and when he saw this, he calmed himself. "What do you want, little sister?"

"I just wanted to know where we're going and...why we're following that hyena." She nodded to the still nervous dog they were walking with.

"No need to worry, I'll just tell you later."

"But, Scar-"

"Later." He interrupted her. "Just wait."

"If you say so, brother." Zuri sighed, falling back with Naanda as her brother sped up and spoke with the hyena for a moment.

* * *

A beige lioness was tearing into two hyenas when Scar had arrived with Naanda, Zuri and the hyena that had led them to the Elephant Graveyard had arrived. The hyena immediately snarled at the lioness, who turned to him and was promptly rewarded with the hyena throwing itself at her. Snarling, he tried to get rid of the lionesses, but she just shook him off and with a single hit, downed him. One of the hyenas she'd been attacking got up when she turned away and attempted to limp away, but she was having none of that, pinning it down once more.

"Enough!" The lioness finally seemed to notice the other three lions and she turned to them, letting the hyena escape and bowing to Scar. "You didn't need to slaughter them!"

"I'm sorry, Lord Scar, we...lost our control, I'll admit."

"See to it that you don't 'loose control' around my lionesses!" Scar snapped.

"Of course, my lord." The lioness still kept her head lowered.

"I don't have time for this." Scar growled. "I've already wasted enough time just coming here."

"Not like you had anything to do anyways, lazy fool." Naanda angrily muttered.

"Shut it!" Naanda opened her mouth to argue, but she thought better of it, instead just settling for quiet growling. "Where are the others?" Scar turned to the lioness again.

"Zira's with Kibo and her daughters at the border, chasing away the last of the mutts."

"Alright then, thank you for you work, Bianca." Scar dipped his head and started to turn to the lionesses behind him. "Meet us at the border after you've rounded them up so that we can get going." Bianca turned away and disappeared into the shadows of the Graveyard.

"Brother, what was that? Who was that lioness?" Zuri asked.

"Just our new...friends, I suppose." Zuri raised an eyebrow. "They helped us get rid of the hyenas, so they'll be rewarded with staying in the Pride Lands."

"What!?" Naanda growled, pushing her face into Scar's. "Without telling the Pride? Are you crazy!?"

"It's not like what they say will matter." Scar scoffed.

"Of course their opinion matters, they're _your_ Pride!" Naanda snapped.

"And I'm _their_ King!" Scar pushed back and then sighed. "We must start going if we want to meet them. When we get to Pride Rock, we'll deal with this."

* * *

 **Thanks to CynthiaFeline and DoctorWho41 for following this story. Thank you, Gracekim1 for following and favoriting. And thanks to Money100 for following and reviewing.**


	3. A Promotion

After a month of living at Pride Rock, the lionesses that Scar had bought to the Pride Lands had more or less been excepted by the Pride. That didn't mean that they were all friends, in fact it was more like they hated each other. Bianca, herself, really only liked Sarabi out of all the Pride Landers. Even Scar's sister, Zuri, was too...peppy for her tastes. Though, she had noticed something about Sarabi, something that she was sure Scar would not be very happy about upon knowing. But before she said anything, she wanted to be completely sure.

"Sarabi, do you have a moment?" Sarabi turned to Bianca and flicked her tail impatiently.

"Bianca, I don't think I can talk right now. I've got to lead the Hunting Party and I want to leave before it gets too hot."

"Ah, but someone in your... _condition_ shouldn't be working so hard right now." Bianca said, watching for Sarabi's reaction. Immediately stiffening up, the darker beige lioness looked away.

"I-I don't know what you mean. I've got to go now." Sarabi walked away, not meeting Bianca's eyes. _Eh, guess I was right,_ Bianca snorted out loud while she thought, earning a few weird looks from the lionesses waiting for Sarabi, _not only that, but it seems she still doesn't trust me...not like I'd really gain anything from telling Scar._ She started to leave the cave.

"Not going to join in today, either, Mother?" One of the younger lionesses waiting asked as Bianca passed her.

"No," Bianca stopped to turn to her daughter. "You know I don't like them, Zira."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't like 'em either," She leaned forward to whisper to her mother. "But, helping 'em out gets me more food at the end of the day so I can't really complain."

"That's as good a reason as any." Bianca shrugged. "If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the Queen."

"'Kay. Bye, Mother." Bianca didn't say anything back and left Pride Rock's main den, jumping down the rocks casually, she went to a cave at the back of Pride Rock, greeting the lioness there.

"Morning, Naanda." Growling, the brown lioness rolled over, away from Bianca. "Don't be like that, I know you've missed chatting with me."

"No, I haven't." Naanda propped herself up, not turning to Bianca. "Besides, you shouldn't address me like that. I may not like our _King_ , but I'm still your Queen."

"Yeah, right. Some Queen you are. You just sit here, moping all day and don't even lead the Hunters." Bianca settled herself down in the entrance of the cave, blocking Naanda's way out.

"I'm sorry that Scar wants me to stay safe. All because I'm _pregnant_!" Naanda spat, standing up and pacing around. "I'd much rather be out there, joining in on the Hunt!" She started to snarl. "I could barely stand to be around the first litter, and I have no plans to deal with that again!"

"Cubs aren't that bad, Naanda." Bianca lifted a hindleg to scratch behind her ear. "I don't exactly like my own, but she wasn't that hard to raise."

"Of course she wasn't!" Naanda snapped. "You had one and I had two to deal with and I might have more this time! My mother had four of us in a single litter, and I can't deal with that!"

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. Besides, this time you won't need to handle them alone, you can always just dump them on someone else." Bianca put her hindleg down and approached Naanda, placing a paw on her leg.

"Why are you being so helpful?" Naanda watched Bianca out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm not going to lie to you." Bianca smirked. "Helping you could help _me_ get more power in this Pride."

"Thanks for your honesty, Bianca." Naanda laughed. "I half hoped that you would say something like 'oh, I just wanted to be friendly'."

"As they say, 'honesty is the best policy'." They both laughed.

"Alright, I think I like you. Trust that you'll be getting a promotion soon from Scar."

"Why, thank you, your majesty." Giving a quick bow, Bianca turned to leave the cave. "I'll be sure to remember this." After she left, Bianca snickered to herself, happy that she managed to get on the good side of Naanda. _That was almost_ too _easy. What was Scar_ thinking _when he chose her!_ Laughing to herself, she went back to the main den to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks to Candyluv99 and Money100 for reviewing. (Also, Candyluv99, I would appreciate having more OCs, but I can't guarantee that I would use them more than one or two times.)**


End file.
